


I'm A Koala

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Affection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse





	I'm A Koala

“Shuichi-chan!” Kokichi whined, “You can’t get up, we have to snuggle allllllllll day!!” He wrapped around Shuichi to prevent him from leaving the bed. 

“Kokichi,” Shuichi laughed fondly, ruffling his hair, “We have to go get something to eat. Come on.” 

“I don’t need to eat, attention and affection are my nourishment!” Kokichi declared, grinning widely. 

Shuichi waited expectantly, watching him. 

“That’s a lie!” the expected answer came almost immediately, “I really feed on the souls of the innocent. That’s why I wanna stay snuggled up with you, it helps me absorb your soul!” 

Shuichi laughed, “Okay, well, I need to eat. Come on.” He dragged Kokichi with him to the edge of the bed, then stood with him still clinging to his shoulders. 

Kokichi laughed and switched up his grip, wrapping his legs around Shuichi’s waist, “I’m a koala!” he announced, kissing his cheek. 

“Alright,” Shuichi was a tiny bit exasperated by all the physical difficulty associated with going to the dining hall, but he was ultimately more than happy to carry Kokichi, especially if he was going to help and hold on. It was nice to be able to go get food while still being able to cuddle. 

“Yay!” Kokichi kissed his cheek again, “Since we’re going to get breakfast anyways, I guesssss I can have Kirumi make some pancakes to go with your soul.”


End file.
